Fałszując historię ku radości pokoleń przyszłych
by marta madzia
Summary: Historyjka o archeologicznym podkładaniu świń. Cokolwiek OC mi w tym wyszło, ale to jeden z moich pierwszych fanfików do "Hetalii"


Od autorki, takie to może się okazać naciągane, bo z sytuacji między dwojgiem ludzi zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam, ale jakoś wizja Iwana w tej scenie, była zbyt kuszącą, aby nie zostać zrealizowaną.

Jeden z moich pierwszych fanfików do tego tytułu.

**Fałszując historię ku radości pokoleń przyszłych**

Singapur był, jest i pewnikiem już zawsze będzie miastem głośnym, o ile coś go z powierzchni ziemi nie zmiecie – ale wówczas będzie to też kres z pewnością głośny. Głośność ma pewien ścisły związek z ilością ludzi przewijających się przez metr kwadratowy w jakiejś tam umownej jednostce czasu. Bardzo głośno oznacza bardzo dużo, a bardzo dużo ludzi zwykle prowadzi do niecodziennych spotkań. I tak raz się zdarzyło, że tam właśnie Francja wpadł na Rosję. W pierwszej chwili się nawet nie poznali, każdy tak swoim zaaferowany, że nim dotarło kto zacz, to już dyskusja toczyła się sama.

- A widzisz, bo ja podróżuję dla dobra historii – stwierdził Rosja i roześmiał się w sposób, który każdemu kazałby się zastanowić nad drugim, trzecim i dziesiątym sensem tych słów... Ale Francja owym _każdym _nie był.

– I tej co była i tej co będzie. Historia jest ważna i ważne jest, aby była taka jak być powinna.

- Wydawało mi się, że historia jest jedna i w dodatku tyczy się przeszłości i –

Śmiech Rosji nie pozwolił mu skończyć myśli.

- Ależ, przecież mówią, ze codziennie tworzymy historię. To ja ją tworze tak na zapas.

- Na zapas, ależ to trochę niemożliwe.

- Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

I tu Francja miał pewne, dobrze zresztą uzasadnione, obiekcje, ale coś – pewnikiem był to jego Instynkt Samozachowawczy – kazało mu zamilknąć w tej kwestii. Bardziej zresztą było ciekawe, jak historię tworzyć można na zapas. Wiedział Francja jak ją kreować na bieżąco, jak można dyskretnie radzić sobie z tym co było usuwając to i owo, ale na zapas. Trąciło to kantem.

- No bo wy widzicie, Francja. To jest tak, że ja tutaj kupuję u Hindusa takie oto słoniki – tu Rosja wygarnął na blat stół przy którym siedzieli kilka malutkich figurek. – Śliczne małe słoniki z kości słoniowej, dla nas teraz tu są one najzupełniej są normalne. Ale widzicie Francja, ja potem pojadę na wykopaliska archeologiczne, pokopiemy, pokopiemy, a jak będziemy zakopywać to ja je do takiego dajmy na to grobu siup i po sprawie.

- Chyba nie rozumiem...

- Jacyście są niedomyślni – zaśmiał się Rosja i tłumaczył dalej tak, jakby tłumaczył dziecku. Czuć było, ze ma w tym już niejaką wprawę. – Wiecie jak jest na wykopaliskach, my tu kopiemy teraz, a za trzydzieści lat czy pięćdziesiąt pewnie kopał będzie kto inny. I będą tacy kopać i wykopią te moje słoniki, a potem zachodzić będą w głowę skąd się one tam wzięły. O! taką będą mieć gimnastykę głowy, że ho, ho.

I tu się Rosja znów zaniósł śmiechem aż mu niemal łzy do oczu napłynęły, Francja zaś miał wrażenie, ze powinien się chyba w imieniu przyszłych pokoleń oburzyć, na takie postępowanie, ale nim sformułował w głowie jak to najlepiej byłoby powiedzieć, by dotrzeć do serca problemu Rosja znów coś opowiadał.

- Bo wy widzicie, Francja. Te słoniki to w sumie i tak taki mały żart. W Angkor-Wat zrobiłem lepszy. Widzicie, ja tam wyryłem na jednej z wież wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoity napis w sanskrycie, potem go trochę zamazałem i wierzcie mi, wyglądał doprawdy staro. A teraz tylko czekać, aż się jakiś mądrala znajdzie i się uprze, aby to odcyfrować. Trzeba w tych naszych poczciwych bliźnich jakieś trochę zgorszenia wywołać...

I to powiedziawszy znów zaniósł się śmiechem omalże nie strącające ze stołu zakupionych wcześniej słoników. A Francja tylko patrzył, bo wszystko to brzmiało tak kuriozalnie, że aż nie był w stanie uwierzyć iż jest prawdziwe. A drugiej strony, gdy patrzył na zaśmiewającego się Rosję, nie mógł uwierzyć, ze cała ta historyjka mogłaby być zmyślona.

- Zgorszenie – szepnął Francja, a słowo to przywiodło mu na myśl wiele obrazów i każdy z nich zawierał Rosję, a on sam był w sumie szczęśliwy, że był w tych wspomnieniach tylko widzem.

Rozstali się nieco później w pozornie dobrych nastrojach i nigdy już do tej rozmowy nie powrócili. Wręcz pewnym możesz być, drogi czytelniku, że Francja nigdy nie przyzna się, iż faktycznie rozmowa ta miała miejsce. Ale w chwili, gdy ktoś ów napis pozostawiony w Angkorze odcyfruje patrz, patrz uważnie na twarz Francji, bo pewnym być możesz, że drgnie mu coś więcej niż tylko powieka.

**Koniec**


End file.
